gaaracarsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayden
Hayden Christopher "Ginger-Spice" Shaw (Born March 21) is an inactive YouTuber from Arkansas and a friend of Carson's. It was through Hayden that Tyler got to appear on the channel. He has two videos on his own channel, both filmed by Carson, but has not posted another one proceeding the Tournament Arc. Since his last appearance in the Ice Bucket 2.0 video, Hayden has not appeared on the Gaaracarson channel either and it is unknown if he will again. Aliases: * Dress-Dolphin * Great Sage * Slender Equipment: * Currently unavailable. No known equipment. Weapons: * Blood- Using Water-Magic, Hayden can shift his blood into blades or fire it like bullets. * Bow Staff- Current weapon. Summoned using an unnamed Dark-Magic ability. * Godfather Pocket Knife- Former primary weapon. The blades fate is unknown after the events of the Time-Skip Arc. * Fighting Batons- Former secondary weapon. Unknown fate after the events of the Time-Skip Arc. Attributes: * Blood of The Arctic Fox(北極の狐の血液)- Having inherited it, Hayden has access to rare abilities and attributes. ** Blessing of Ice(氷の祝福)- Hayden is capable of using ice magic. *** Blessing of Water(水'の祝福)'- With knowledge of Ice-Magic, the user is automatically granted usage of Water-Magic. ** Fox Blood(狐の血液)- Hayden is capable of surviving in temperatures all the way down to -70 degrees Celsius. * Blood of The Ginger(赤毛の血液)- Having inherited it, Hayden has access to rare abilities and attributes. ** Blessing of Fire(火の祝福)- The user is capable of using Fire-Magic. ** Blessing of The Darkness(暗闇の祝福)- The user is capable of using Dark-Magic. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- Before accounting any other ability or attribute, raises all stat caps by 30% ** Magic(魔法)- Hayden is capable of casting magic by using his own reserves only. *** Dark(陰)-''' Granted from this bloodline.'' Hayden is capable of using dark magic but there is no specific data on it. *** Fire(火)-''Granted from this bloodline. Hayden is capable of using fire magic but there is no specific data on it. *** '''Ice(氷)'- Granted from another bloodline. Hayden is capable of using ice magic but there is no specific data on it. **** Water(水)- Due to being able to use Ice-Magic, Hayden can use Water-Magic by extension. ** Senses(感覚)- None of his senses are particularly better than the average person, however two out of his five senses are different in another regard. *** Sight(視力)- Hayden has the ability to see living beings souls and tell them apart. If he is using his sight than Sound cannot be used. **** Sound(音)- Only applies when his '''Sight' is restricted.'' Hayden is capable of hearing a souls whispers which, in turn, allows him to vaguely read other peoples minds. ** Soul Tear(魂破れ目)- Bears a similar result to the '''''Aura of Madness. Those who are in proximity feel tugs at their very being and if left unchecked show the whites of their eyes, experience severe pain, and foam at the mouth. Hayden is capable of choosing who feels the effect and to what extent. However, it will not work on certain bloodlines, abilities, or those with a resistance to magic. * Blood of The Rogue(空き巣狙いの血液)- Having inherited it, Hayden has access to rare abilities and attributes. ** Blessing of The Wind(風の祝福)- Due to the nature of this particular bloodline, the users are granted winds blessing. Does not grant usage over '''wind' magic.'' *** Speed/Agility(速度/敏速)- With the winds blessing, Hayden is capable of entering speeds that rival and even surpass that of The Great Wall and The Destruction themselves. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- Before accounting any other ability or attribute, raises all stat caps by 25% ** Master of Daggers( 短剣の達人)- Grants mastery of daggers. When wielding one, all attacks do 10% more damage. Abilities: * Clear Sky(にほんばれ)- Activated. Any clouds, rain or normal, rapidly dissipate allowing the sun to shine through. When in effect all Fire-Magic does 20% more damage. * Dusk Forest(夕暮れの森)- Activated, only when in a forest. Using the trees, Hayden is capable of jumping around where he can strike enemies down faster than the speed of light. However, using this ability drains his stamina at normal speed distance levels so it cannot be used for any longer than five seconds. * Fire Amplification(火の増幅)- Passive. All fire-magic does 20% more damage during day, 10% during night, and 5% during rain. * Fire Protection(火の保護)- Passive. Due to his Ginger bloodline, all fire-magic does 80% less damage to himself. * Flame Punch(ほのおのパンチ)- Activated. Using Fire-Magic, Hayden throws a normal punch charged with fire that is capable of leaving an enemy with severe burns. Can also be used to cauterize wounds. * Flame Emission(かえんほうしゃ)- Activated. By gathering Fire-Magic within his stomach and compressing it, the user can breath a powerful blast of fire in a single direction. * Freezing Punch(れいとうパンチ)- Activated. Using Ice-Magic, the user throws a normal punch charged with frost capable of leaving an enemy with hypothermia. * Heal(治す)- Activated. Using Water-Magic, Hayden is capable of healing minor injuries such as scratches or light burns. * Ice Amplification(氷の増幅)- Passive. All Ice-Magic does 20% more damage when it is raining, snowing, or hailing. * Ice Protection(氷の保護)- Passive. Due to his Arctic Fox bloodline, all ice-magic does 80% less damage to himself. * Infinite Darkness(無限暗)- Activated. Hallucinatory magic that shuts down the opponents sight of all but their own body, forcing them to stand in the dark. This technique does not restrict any of the other senses and requires eye contact in order to activate. * Knight(騎士)- Using Dark-Magic, Hayden covers his skin starting at his finger-tips in shadow forming a darkness shield. While nothing close to The Great Wall, it greatly increases his defense in the area it's covering and can also be used to form hand-blades capable of piercing bone. * Leaf Blade(リーフブレード)- By moving at high speeds, the user transforms their arms into deadly blades of wind. * Lock Touch(鍵開け)- Passive. Hayden knows how to pick any lock at first glance and can do so efficiently. * Mend(繕う)- Activated. Using Water-Magic, Hayden is capable of healing slightly-minor injuries such as cuts, burns, and scrapes. * Petrify(石化する)- Activated. Foe becomes unable to escape and is forced to continue battle with a 5% debuff to all stats. * Polybius(ポリビウス)- Activated. A single nearby enemy can temporarily become rendered discombobulated and experience hallucinations if they are at 20% or lower health. None of their memories in this state carry over when it wears off and they receive a permanent Sight debuff of 10% * Rain Check(レインチェック)- Passive. The user is capable of casting Fire-Magic even if it is raining or they are wet, however the magic itself is weakened by 10% Does not take effect if the user is submerged in water. * Slender(細身)- Activated. Using Dark-Magic, Hayden can grow multiple arms made of shadow that are capable of interfering with objects and people from his back or shoulder. While capable of forming up to ten of these arms, the more of them he grows, the less powerful and shorter their range. ** Extended use of this ability leads to a gradual loss of sanity so it is rarely used. * Solitary(孤独)- Passive. When fighting outside of a formation, grants 10% attack and critical rate. * Soul Extract(魂抜萃)- Special ability. Using the attribute Soul Tear, Hayden channels all of it's properties to attack a single target causing them to exhibit the same effects but faster and on a larger scale. If successful, the opponents soul is torn out and eaten leaving behind their shell of a body which near-instantly turns purple and begins to rot. This ability is weakened or nullified by specific bloodlines, abilities, and those who resist magic. ** By eating another persons soul, Hayden receives an addition life-span of six months. ** If Soul Extract '''is unsuccessful, Hayden's life-span is instead reduced by six months. Because of this, and because of it's chances of failing, it is rarely used if ever. ** Unlike Blaze's ability, '''Madness, this ability is not capable of harming the users mental state but it still has a limit on the usage. * Soulless(魂のない)- Passive. Due to his Ginger bloodline, Hayden is immune to all soul-targeting attacks. * Speed Drain(速さの吸収)- Passive. After exiting combat with an enemy, said enemy has their speed decreased by 10% * Territory(テリトリー)- Passive. User does 10% more damage and has 5% higher speed when fighting in a forest. Trivia: * Hayden, along with Andy and Steven, are members of the Illumijews. Despite the name though, none of them are Jewish. * Similar to how any one-on-one battle between Andy and Blaze would last forever, the battle between Hayden and The Witch would also last forever. * Like Carson, Hayden has three nicknames: Ginger, Stutter Muffin, and Slender. No one can remember who came up with any of the nicknames. * Despite his age, Hayden has set many records: ** He holds three different distinguished bloodlines making him the only living being to have more than two. ** He is the only known being to have the attribute Limit Breaker twice while having both in effect. ** He is the only known being to be able to see souls. ** Due to his Blood of The Rogue '''bloodline, Hayden has the '''Blessing of The Wind making him the fastest known being in existence. ** As well as being the fastest being in existence, Hayden is also the most powerful Magic Caster in existence. *** Hayden is also the only Magic Caster in existence whom can use both Ice-Magic '''and '''Fire-Magic. **** He is also the only Magic Caster in existence whom can resist both at the same time.